The Second Floor Girl's Lavatory
by TheEldest
Summary: When Draco sought comfort in the girl's lavatory, he found it in more places than one.
1. Chapter 1

The ghost that floated around him was not enough. He wondered if she knew it. Though Draco could not have possibly known Moaning Myrtle during her own life, he knew this vision was no more than a shadow of bitterness. Nevertheless, the anxiety regarding his pending task was mounting; Myrtle would have to do for now.

He never saw the real girl approach, though her leather soles slushed through the puddles.

He was alone today in the corner. He sat low, clutching and scratching at the back of his neck in anticipation. His once gleaming hair had become dull with stress and undernourishment. She closed in and sat crisscross next to him. She began to pat his back and before he could dart away, she caught him with certain, soft hands and whispered to him. "It will be alright, I promise."

He never saw her leave. She stayed far longer than necessary and rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his hair while he shut his eyes and relaxed. When she whispered that she must be going, he didn't say a word, simply moved out of her way.

Draco avoided the bathroom for weeks, but soon, his burden was crippling and his most recent attempt at success had failed miserably. His parents' lives were on the line and he just kept ruining things. _Damn it, Draco._ The last thing the boy needed was a professor breathing down his back as well.

So on that cold winter's evening, he was whimpered in the bathroom once more, this time over the fractured bones in his hand that his terrified rage had left him with. He heard her over the leaking faucet, as he hoped he would. Her stockings looked so clean and neat as she walked up to him through the candlelight. They didn't speak. She simply cupped his hand in hers and cooed over it as she murmured sweet incantations over her wand. Her wand was pretty and elegant like her. When she was done, she held his newly healed hand in hers smiling for a moment. Briefly, she looked into his eyes and hazel met silver. Draco would never forget them; they seemed to radiate sunlight.

She drew one hand close to his face and sighed. "Another day, then," and just before she stood to leave, she gave him one tiny kiss on his lips, one kiss of love and reassurance that left him dazed as he watched waved locks follow her figure out the door.

* * *

Author's Note: Haven't written fanfiction in quite some time and I have missed it! I don't imagine this story will be much longer, maybe just a chapter or two more. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy, because otherwise, what on earth is the point?


	2. Chapter 2

It happened more than once. He'd slink into the lavatory, stare into the mirror, and exchange a few words with Myrtle so she would keep quiet. Lately, Draco seemed to be getting less upset about his future and more excited for her presence. She was still so tranquil when she walked in. They never talked directly to each other or about anything of particular importance. _"Have you begun your potions essay?" "No. Not yet. I think I'll focus on wolfsbane though. Maybe."_ Instead, together they sat on the marble counters of the sink with their backs against the mirror admiring the Arthurian architecture. She would examine his long fingers and etch vermiculate patterns across his palms. The touch gave him shivers. She typically took her leave first and sometimes Draco could not for the life of him figure out why she came in the first place. All he knew was that her comfort was the only thing keeping him sane.

One afternoon, she was about to leave when he spoke frankly of something besides class and the weather.

"Grang- erm, Hermione?"

She paused just before the doorway and in the same moment, he thought he heard a small sharp intake of breath. "Yes?"

"I don't like not knowing when I will see you again," he told her though he cast his eyes on the floor.

She turned with a small smile, "Oh is that all is it? I may have a remedy for that." She reached between the buttons of her blouse and pulled on a thin metal thread of a necklace. At the end appeared a round brass locket. She pried it apart and snapped it into.

"I didn't mean for you to do that," he said, slightly startled.

"It's not what you think," Her voice, serene and sweet. She held the two pieces in her hand and blew her spells over them. The magic glittered.

"A protean charm," he said, still impressed by her aptitude.

"I trust you've seen it before." Of course, he had and he had betrayed her with it, just another of his sins he wished to redeem. He responded with only a slight nod and a frown. "Well, now you can use it whenever you like," and with that she disappeared into the corridor.

He loved the milk and honey of her voice, her sincerity, her compassion, all the things that he reflected on later that night in bed. And slowly, he fell.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Alright, I feel like i'm getting the hang of this. I have imagined a story line that focuses on the sixth book but would have a few short concluding chapters in DH and the epilogue. For those of you who like the feel or my first chapter, I'd love to see how you felt about this one. I want to keep it all in the same mood and tone so give me some of that sweet, sweet literary critique. Otherwise, enjoy!


End file.
